mutantfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg
Greg is 1 of 6 characters in the Super Mutant Brothers series. Abilities/Weapons Character Greg is the main protaginist of the Super Mutant Brothers series. He is a 14 year old detective working for president Barack Obama Biography Greg was left to raise his younger brother Justin at a young age(2001). Greg and Justin were reported missing for years. In 2008, when Barack Obama found both boys injured he took care of them and offered them a job until they get back on their feet. The two brothers accept the offer and decide to keep the job since their parents were unknown to them. Barack Obama asks the two boys that could they try to get Bill Cosby to see him so he can decline his plans. He tells the two brothers that Cosby is living at a place called Cosby Castle. Greg and Justin decide to go. They are then told about a tournament called the Super Mutant Brothers tournament where fighters compete for the title of "Best fighter". The two brothers set off on their adventure. How Greg recieved the Keyblade is still unknown. Super Mutant Brothers Greg is sent to find Bill Cosby and bring him to Bill Cosby. He gets help from his brother Justin. When they finally reach Cosby Castle, they notice a whole lot of illusion castles and car like jets. Being trained to not fall for tricks like these, Greg finds the right castle and encounters Bill Cosby's right-hand man, Keenan. Greg and Justin try to get information from Keenan and is forced to fight him. They lose, but manage to "gain access". Keenan tricked them and seperated the two brothers. Later, Greg runs into a professional street boxer named Brandon. Brandon does not like intruders and decides to challenge Greg. Greg lost his Keyblade during the seperation between him and his little brother making him defenseless against the fight with Brandon. Greg didn't know what to do until he watched Brandon's movements and managed to fight back. Greg wins. Brandon still wants to fight Greg, but Greg asks him to enter the tournament with him and help him find his brother. Brandon accepts and they have a friendly handshake. Brandon finds Greg's beaten up on a pile of flowers. Greg gets his Keyblade and recieved word that one of Brandon's lackeys accidently shot down Justin. Greg, Brandon, and the lackey find Justin trying to wake him up. Jusin wakes up possesed by Bill Cosby. Greg fights him and loses, Brandon steps up and is possesed, while the soilder hides. Greg is forced to fight both of them and was losing. Greg was upset that his best friend and brother was being controlled. he was going to be possesed aswell but something stirred up inside him. Greg turned into a powerful swordsmans with two Keyblades. The being had no name but called himself "Final Form Greg"(This might be evidence that Greg and Final Form Greg are two different people). After the fight with Brandon and Justin, the two boys returned to normal and decided to train together(Greg wanted to train alone). Greg becomes hungry during his training sessions and decides to hunt for food. He comes across a young wrestler named Cornell. The two fight, Greg wins. Cornell wants revenge on Greg, but decides to get it by entering the Super Mutant Brothers tournament. When the tournament starts, The first match was Greg vs Keenan. With no distractions in the way this time, Greg knew it was time to get revenge for what happened before. It was tough battle, but Greg managed to win. The tournament went on with random fights until Greg spots Justin befriending a robot named S-2. Greg knew that S-2 worked for Bill Cosby, so he tries to fight it. The match end in a draw. Greg shows respect for S-2 and learns that it changed its evil ways. At the end of the 2nd division, Bill Cosby was able to control Greg. He made turn against all the fighters in the tournament. He eventually snaps out of it after being knocked out by Keenan. At the end of the 3rd division, Greg was notified that he was in 1st place and was asked to fight Bill Cosby 1 on 1. Greg finally had his chance, but he knew he couldn't win alone so he asks the fighters to assists him. They agreed and all 6 characters enterd Cosby Castle. They managed to find Cosby's lair and fight him. Everyone was on the verge of death and S-2's damage meter was at 98%. Greg came across a Smash Ball and broke it with his Keyblade, causing him to go Final Form. Greg,Brandon,Justin,Cornell,Keenan, and S-2 put all their powers into Greg's Keyblade and shot out a large blue energy blast destroying Cosby. Greg had no choice but to destroy him, but he had to unless Cosby was going to drown the Earth. When the fighters leave the castle, the gaurds declared Greg the winner of the Super Mutant Brothers tournament causing him to quit his job as a detective and to lose contact with the president. After saying goodbye to everyone(including Justin, who left to travel the world), Greg gained control over Cosby Castle and then renaming it "Mutant Castle". Super Mutant Brothers Melee After defeating Bill Cosby and winning the title of champion of the Super Mutant Brothers tournament, Greg decides to start up a new tournament. But deep within the castle, a normal shoe box opened up releasing 7 mask. They were called "The Seven Elemental mask" Each mask representing a element fire, water, earth, air, thunder, light, and the leader dark. Greg was ambushed by the mask and the mask blew up Mutant Castle with no one in it but Greg. The shot out Greg's "dead" body to another area in the world. The Dark Mask took over Mutant Castle then rebuilt it without a problem. Greg was presumed dead causing the other characters to enter the Super Mutant Brothers Melee tournament to avenge their fallen friend. Meanwhile, Greg found himself alive and came across a paper say "The Great Greg is Dead!". Greg was angry and entered the Super Mutant Brothers Melee tournament with his face shrouded calling himself "King Unknown". Greg's reason for hiding his face was to ambush the seven mask and destroying them. During his travels, Greg helps the fighters who participated in the Melee tournament defeat the mask. Each time he help defeat one, he unmasked his face letting that mask know he was not dead. With everyone knowing that Greg was still alive, They pretended that Greg was still dead. Meanwhile, Greg had to train. But there was no safe place to train, so he is transported into a mysterious world where he meets a strange swordsman with his face shrouded and holding a yellow/gold Keyblade. Greg fights the swordsman and almost lost, but was able to win. The Golden Keyblader said that only someone with a Keyblade could save the world from the mask. In 3rd division of the Melee tournament, Greg once again gets 1st place and fights the Dark mask with his face still shrouded. The Dark Mask forced Greg to unmask himself. Without question, Greg unmasks himself and the Dark mask was astonished to see that it was Greg. Greg and the mask fight. Greg was being defeated until the Golden Keyblader came to Greg in spirit and gave Greg the use of his Keyblade. With one huge slash the mask was destroyed. Greg had won. But Greg remembered that he threw the tournament to test his strength. So, he challenges the fighter who came in second place. Which was Keenan. Greg was still injured from his fight with the Dark Mask and lost his ability to move for an instant. Keenan beaten Greg and was crowned the new champion. 'Super Mutant Brothers Brawl' Like the other charcters, Not much is known about what Greg will do in Super Mutant Brothers Brawl. Final Form Final Form is the mysterious side of Greg. Not much is known about his past. He and Greg are considered to be two completly different people. He wears Greg's favorite hood jacket and whatever Greg has on. He gains a second Keyblade which is 10 times stronger than the other one Greg has. His name is still a mystery. He calls himself "Final Form Greg". He has sort of a nuetral voice making him sound similar to Keenan. The Golden Keyblader is not the same as Final Form. But they do have similarities such as their very own Keyblade. In the first Mutant Brothers tournament, Final Form became Greg's Final Smash and is what Greg used to help get himself out of a problem. Final Form is not seen that often in Melee, but he will play an important part in Brawl where his true name will be revealed. Main Fights These are the main fights that involve Greg. Brawl fights have not been announced. Super Mutant Brothers Super Mutant Brothers Melee (Greg helped the other 6 Mutant Brothers to beat the mask) Super Mutant Brothers Brawl Category:Super Mutant Brothers